(LdM) Âme, scène 2 : la Lumière de Pandore
by Volazurys
Summary: Après un long sommeil au sein du Lunatic Pandora, dans son monde d'origine, Linoa se réveille enfin après avoir été retrouvée par Auron au cours des voyages de ce dernier. Le plus dur reste à venir en tant que Sorcière, ainsi que des retrouvailles...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Oui je sais, j'avais dit que je désirais rester un moment sans publier de "grosses fics", mais vu que je suis parvenue à avancer sur celle de Linoa, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore finie... Ce qui me pousse aussi à la publication est qu'en ce moment, je vis pas mal de bouleversements, ce qui fait que le temps que j'ai à ce jour, je ne l'aurai sans doute pas demain...**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif :**_ Linoa est une jeune femme enjouée au cœur d'or, qui a une joie de vivre incroyable compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Lorsqu'elle sera libérée de sa cryogénisation forcée, de ce côté-là, elle sera toujours égale à elle-même.

Il est vrai que la jeune femme possède un physique frêle, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Linoa est très douée pour abattre des ennemis à distance grâce à son arme de projection sophistiquée, et sa magie n'est pas en reste : elle est, après tout, la Sorcière ultime, celle qui détient les pouvoirs d'Ultimécia après la bataille ! Longtemps considérée comme la dernière Sorcière d'Hyne, Linoa est juste accomplie contrairement à d'autres, hommes ou femmes, qui ne sont pas réveillés.

Lors de son réveil-résurrection, la jeune femme découvrira une autre nature liée à l'univers où elle a toujours vécu sans le savoir : celui du Kingdom Hearts, ainsi que ses deux dons profonds.

* * *

La Lumière de Pandore

* * *

**Prologue**

Être hors du temps. Sentir son souffle prisonnier de sa cage thoracique, mais sans possibilité de le laisser s'échapper pour une mort douce. Une ultime délivrance à ce calvaire dont son esprit était à peine conscient. Traverser les saisons, les cycles et même davantage sans avoir droit au libre arbitre. Jamais personne n'aurait pu concevoir une telle vie. Non, personne... sauf Linoa Heartilly. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu le choix de rien, sauf celui de se rebeller parfois contre ce qui l'attendait. Des batailles gagnées et perdues à égalité.

Cependant, pour cette bataille-là, l'issue demeurait encore incertaine.

Un silence de mort jouait ses notes dépourvues de substance dans cet enfer glacé imprégné d'une magie à la fois séduisante et dangereuse. Au centre de cette pièce dont les murs rougeoyaient alors que de part et d'autre de cette étrange salle, des couloirs bleu, vert et jaune se disputaient ses faveurs, un immense pilier de cristal luisait. Et juste devant... une sorte de cocon transparent.

L'endroit au sein duquel Linoa Heartilly se trouvait paraissait comme figé depuis qu'elle y avait pénétré et que cette prison de glace l'avait avalée. Ses mains s'étaient jointes devant sa poitrine juste avant que la cryogénisation fasse effet. Pourtant, elle n'était pas venue d'ici de sa propre volonté. Hyne en personne, dieu ou Nécromancien pur, avait pris possession de son corps pour l'y forcer. Tout ceci afin de sauvegarder ce monde qui portait son propre nom (1), ainsi que tellement de personnes... dont elle-même et le petit être qu'elle portait.

Tout ceci, Auron le savait. L'Au-delà était un lieu très bavard, avec de nombreux « courants d'air » propice aux rumeurs et davantage encore. Ses pas le conduisirent devant la frêle Sorcière. Sur son visage fin, une larme s'était cristallisée, ce qui serra le cœur de l'Errant. Bientôt, il mettrait fin à son calvaire en la libérant de ce carcan gelé.

Il était temps pour elle d'en sortir.

L'air neutre, le guerrier qui avait été l'entraîneur personnel de Tidus et le co-équipier aussi de son père, Jecht, brandit son épée massive. Jadis, elle se nommait Masamune, mais la véritable lame portant ce nom sacré s'était réveillée à son tour. Le légendaire Sephiroth en était le maître absolu. Alors Auron avait rebaptisé la sienne Mi'ihenya (2) avec humilité.

La lame se divisait au bout en une sorte de demi-cercle ouvert, comme si l'épée aurait pu servir de clé. C'est l'usage qu'en fit Auron, qui la planta dans le cocon jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle le ventre de Linoa. Puis il la fit pivoter avec lenteur. Le métal crissa contre la matière minérale et gorgée de magie, et un bruit désagréable en émergea. Cependant, cette mélodie discordante laissa place à un son plus cristallin, comme si Auron était en train de faire chanter un bol tibétain en tournant un pilon autour de ses parois.

Petit à petit, la substance solide qui recouvrait la jeune Sorcière brilla d'une lueur bleutée un peu spectrale. Si elle fondit, aucune coulure sur le sol n'en résulta. À croire qu'elle se volatilisait dans le néant par Spira seule sait quelle magie... Enfin, Hyne, pour être plus précis. Le Lunatic Pandora n'en avait pas bougé depuis quatre cents ans, et Auron avait échoué sur ce monde au cours de son voyage spirituel afin de trouver la paix en lui-même.

Ce dernier rattrapa juste à temps le corps de Linoa alors qu'elle s'effondrait; elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée, et sa peau gelée fit frissonner le guerrier. Il vit la larme retenue prisonnière avec elle achever sa course sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme et se perdre dans son cou. Ce simple interlude suffit à l'arracher à cette stase douloureuse, et un spasme agita sa poitrine. Puis un hoquet. Doucement, Auron l'allongea sur le sol afin qu'elle se reprenne. Il savait qu'elle ne s'étoufferait pas. Ce n'était pas une crise d'épilepsie.

Deux yeux bruns et apeurés se dardèrent sur lui. Rassurant, il demeura immobile et la força juste du plat de la main à rester couchée en la posant sur elle.

- Du calme. Prenez votre temps. Vous avez « dormi » pendant un très long moment...

Les lèvres un peu craquelées de la jeune femme s'efforcèrent de bouger pour former les mots suivants :

- … Dormi ? Combien... de temps ?

Auron évita de la fixer quelques secondes. Devait-il lui dire maintenant, alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de sa stase ? Cela ne risquait-il pas de l'anéantir, à défaut de lui causer un choc émotionnel si fort que cela pouvait la tuer ? Le regard qu'elle lui lança le poignarda en plein cœur et il serra les dents. Il oubliait presque qu'elle était une Sorcière... elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Par contre, elle pouvait devenir dangereuse, incontrôlable... Retarder la vérité ou lui mentir pouvait de lui porter préjudice. Il finit par lâcher dans un profond soupir :

- Plus de quatre cents ans.

Linoa demeura impassible en apparence, mais l'Errant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude. Elle dut le percevoir, car malgré son état, elle ajouta d'une voix ferme :

- Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu... choquée, mais... Hyne m'a promis.

Auron leva un sourcil, puis se rappela que si Linoa avait été cryogénisée, c'était parce qu'Hyne avait possédé son corps et l'y avait obligée pour sauver son monde... Il hocha la tête.

- Il vous a promis quoi ?

- Que je retrouverais ceux que j'aimais.

- Est-ce que, au fond de vous, vous ressentez encore la présence d'Hyne ?

La jeune Sorcière eut un air vague, le regard vide, comme si elle s'était plongée en méditation... Elle répondit au bout de plusieurs minutes :

- Je... je crois. Mais il n'est pas en moi.

- Je vois...

Lentement, l'Errant la souleva comme une plume dans ses bras.

- Nous ne devons pas rester ici. Vous...

Linoa leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit avec douceur :

- Nous devons partir de ce monde. J'ai terminé ma tâche ici.

Un peu surpris, Auron leva un sourcil.

- Où voudriez-vous aller ?

- Un monde calme où je pourrai me reposer.

L'Errant la fixa avec intensité, puis hocha la tête. C'était le mieux à faire. Dans ce cas, il l'emmènerait sur Gaïa, au sein d'Ajito (3). C'était l'endroit de la planète le plus tranquille qu'il connaisse, et un Élu de la Keyblade ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre ici pour leur ouvrir un entrechemin sécurisé. Roxas, s'il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit Yen Sid, avec qui il gardait contact.

* * *

(1) : Hyne, bien sûr, de FF VIII.

(2) : Tiré du nom Mi'ihen, lieu issu de Spira, de FF X.

(3) : la cité des Anciens, dans FF VII.


	2. Un serment en mouvement

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

**_Voici le chapitre 1, qui contient des informations intéressantes, je l'espère. Merci à Melior et à Suzuka-san pour leurs reviews !. Bonne lecture :).  
_**

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un serment en mouvement

_An 20 (sept ans après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII)_

Même au bout de plus de cinq cents ans, la quiétude des lieux n'avait pas changé; Ajito baignait dans cette lumière pâle et apaisante provenant de ces étranges arbres aux couleurs de la Lune. Le doux bruissement de la végétation qui prospérait ici et là, entre deux maisons coquillages – faites surtout à partir des ossements de grands animaux qui avaient peuplé Gaïa bien avant les hommes et les Cetras –, semblait transporter un chant oublié depuis longtemps. Le chant de la Rivière de la Vie.

À l'écart, au bord du lac qui abritait tant de secrets, plus qu'il n'en faudrait en une seule vie, un immense colimaçon creusé dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un crâne gigantesque invitait tout visiteur à pénétrer au sein de lui. C'était la plus grosse maison de la cité, et en elle, un passage permettait de descendre tout le long d'un escalier en cristal dans les entrailles d'Ajito. Là s'y cachait l'autel de prière des Cetras, ainsi qu'une étrange boîte à musique qui, selon ce qu'on en tirait, dévoilait des images provenant du passé. Bugen-Hagen s'en était servi avec la Clé des Anciens pour montrer à Cloud et son équipe pourquoi Aerith s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

C'était dans cet environnement que Linoa se trouvait. Ses jambes battaient dans l'eau, près des poteaux flottants conduisant à l'autel où la dernière Cetra avait trépassé sous la lame de Masamune. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était là. Sa main se posait sur son ventre encore plat. Au sein d'elle, une petite vie grandissait tranquillement. Son enfant. Enfin... le sien et celui de Squall, son amour de toujours. Elle devait être enceinte de deux mois à peu près... En fait, elle ne le savait plus. Puis sa cryogénisation avait peut-être tout faussé...

Elle n'était pas une Cetra; elle ne descendait pas de leur peuple souche, les Cristalyns (1), mais de celle des Daemangelis (2). Hyne, durant un rêve que la jeune femme avait fait, lui avait expliqué que les Nécromanciens d'Hyne et une autre espèce immortelle, dont l'une d'entre eux du nom de Jenova avait tenté d'annihiler Gaïa à plusieurs reprises par le passé, étaient issus de ce peuple souche. C'était son seul moyen de communiquer avec elle encore et, même s'il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait plus la posséder désormais.

Il avait économisé ses dernières forces pour cela. Encore doté de quelques pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu léguer à Linoa, car elle les avait déjà, il ne pouvait pas mourir, et était condamné à attendre d'être remplacé par un être qui aurait les épaules pour cela; quelqu'un qui reprendrait sa tâche d'esprit Gardien... et accepterait de devenir un Daemangeli.

Pour une raison étrange, Ajito l'avait accueillie sans discuter. Pourtant, elle appartenait à un peuple semblable à celui de Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux... Auron s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit avec douceur :

- Nous devrons bientôt quitter ce monde. Il va s'y passer des événements qui le nécessitent.

- Lesquels ? demanda la jeune femme, assez surprise.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je l'ignore moi-même, mais les âmes de la Rivière de la Vie m'ont parlé.

- Ah, oui... J'oublie presque que tu es un... un Errant, si j'ai bien compris ? Ni vivant, ni mort ?

- Oui. D'autres êtres sont rangés dans cette catégorie un peu spéciale. Les vampires, les zombies...

- Je le sais, fit-elle. Les Nécromanciens sont un peu comme ces êtres aussi...

Un ange passa à tire-d'aile entre eux. Auron le saisit au vol :

- Tu as quelque chose à accomplir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmenée ici. Ajito ne te rejette pas parce que tu ne souhaites faire aucun mal à ce monde.

Linoa le fixa avec un air dérouté. Derrière ses lunettes, l'Errant plongea son regard brun de son œil gauche – même dans cette vie, il n'avait pas récupéré l'usage du droit et – dans le sien aux nuances plus douces.

- N'as-tu pas senti quelque chose de changé en toi depuis ton réveil ?

- Eh bien... Non. J'ai conservé mes pouvoirs. Ils sont même plus forts qu'avant. Ma Canonisation (3) semble puissante bien que je ne l'aie pas testée plus que cela...

- Il le faudra, pour que tu saches où sont tes limites.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Auron secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle de te parler de tout ceci, même si je suis un Gardien. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas de monde sous ma responsabilité.

Linoa comprit.

- Vous êtes un Gardien, je vois...

En réalité, c'était si confus pour elle... Auron la fixa en silence. Il ne lui avait pas encore informée à propos du Kingdom Hearts, ni des Princesses, de Xehanort... sauf que ce n'était pas à lui de s'en charger. C'était à la Gardienne de Gaïa...

X

XXX

X

Une lune un peu voilée brillait sur la Ville de Traverse, normalement toujours plongée dans une nuit à peine éclairée par quelques étoiles ici et là, et une Lune beaucoup plus pâle qu'actuellement. Depuis que Cendrillon et Saïx y résidaient, du moins y passaient beaucoup de leur temps, la ville changeait pour évoluer dans un peu plus de lumière. Lorsque le jour se levait, le ciel était moins opaque même si c'était inconcevable de voir cette nappe brumeuse s'évaporer à tout jamais.

- Hm... Tu dis que nous allons bientôt retrouver Lea, Ienzo, Dilan, Even et Aeleus ?

- Les quatre derniers, c'est presque certain. Pour ce qui concerne Lea... Non, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Il va mourir ? demanda-t-il.

- Non plus.

La Princesse de Cœur ajouta quelque chose à voix basse comme si elle ne voulait être entendue que du Simili. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, l'expression de celui-ci se ferma. Ce n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles...

- Quand est-ce que la guerre commencera ? s'enquit alors la jeune femme, tout en se retournant vers lui.

- Elle a déjà commencé, Cendrillon.

- Je veux dire, la phase finale avec les sept Élus de la Lumière et...

Saïx eut un petit soupir.

- C'est bien de cela que je te parle. La guerre est en marche depuis que les Princesses de Cœur ont amorcé l'éveil de leurs dons.

- Mais il y a eu d'autres Princesses qui l'ont fait avant nous ! Je pense à Mulan...

- Je le sais. Cependant, c'est vous qui êtes les plus exposées...

Cendrillon baissa la tête d'affliction. Le Devin Lunaire plaça une main sous son menton pour le redresser doucement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre. Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

X

XXX

X

Le chant des oiseaux était apaisant et invitait toute âme à être bercée jusqu'aux contrées d'un sommeil paisible. Cependant, Linoa ne parvenait pas à s'y laisser plonger. Elle était obsédée par les paroles d'Auron. Ces dernières tournaient et tournaient au sein de son esprit comme des mouches devant un fruit pourri. Pourquoi Auron, en tant que Gardien, n'avait-il pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'elle accomplisse sur Gaïa ?

_C'est un homme bien étrange..._

Avec un soupir, la jeune Sorcière chaussa ses bottes après s'être assise au bord du hamac dans lequel elle passait ses nuits depuis son arrivée ici. La maison coquillage dans laquelle elle s'était installée se situait vers un carrefour taillé dans l'épine dorsale d'un gigantesque animal. L'un de ses chemins menait au lac et à la maison coquillage mystérieuse cachant l'Autel sacré. Elle brûlait d'envie d'y retourner.

Elle fixa son manteau sans manches avec une grimace. Il était élimé par les siècles... Il faudrait qu'elle le change. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et ils fourchaient. La cryogénisation lui avait aussi abîmé les ongles et la peau. Elle haussa les épaules tout en marchant vers la sortie. Ses pas la conduisirent vers le carrefour, puis prirent la direction du nord. Son cœur avait entendu un chant différent de celui des oiseaux... Son âme et ses oreilles le percevaient aussi. Que se passait-il ? Cela provenait-il de la boîte à musique ?

Linoa se retrouva au bord du lac sans vraiment comprendre comment. Elle avisa son reflet dans l'eau et s'agenouilla devant lui. Son instinct lui recommandait d'attendre ici. Elle n'avait pas besoin de descendre dans les entrailles de la Cité, car ce n'était pas de là que sourdait cette voix douce et mélodieuse, aussi fragile que du cristal cependant...

_En vérité... elle vient du lac !_

La jeune Sorcière s'en aperçut. C'était comme si l'eau murmurait quelque chose... Quelques mèches aussi noires que l'ébène trempèrent dans la surface liquide, et quelques ondes naquirent de cette union insolite pour se propager en cercles de plus en plus grands.

Alors qu'elle essayait de voir au-delà de son propre reflet, la voix se mua en un chuchotis. Linoa fronça les sourcils. Rêvait-elle, ou bien lui demandait-elle de... s'approcher ? La jeune Sorcière se pencha davantage.

Sans prévenir, une force invisible l'agrippa aux épaules; des gerbes d'eau jaillirent et l'entourèrent alors que son corps chutait dans le lac. Linoa n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa respiration et se sentit entraînée vers le fond. Trop sidérée pour se débattre, elle crut être saisie par une main géante un peu molle, car elle n'était pas à proprement parler solide. Sous ses yeux, des remous, de l'eau à perte de vue... Un horizon liquide et bleu.

Sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal. Linoa n'avait pas peur de mourir, car ce n'était pas possible sauf si elle léguait ses pouvoirs, mais... la vie qu'elle portait au sein de son ventre risquait d'être touchée, elle ! Si elle restait en apnée trop longtemps...

_Squall... Aide-moi..._

C'est alors qu'elle eut l'impression de sortir de l'eau par les pieds; le bleu fit place à un noir d'encre... et à des sortes de filaments verts ou turquoise. Linoa était incapable de déterminer précisément leur couleur. Ils dansaient avec une grâce inhumaine devant ses yeux, comme des lianes douées de vie. Leurs mouvements étaient plus fluides, cependant...

- Bienvenue dans la Rivière de la Vie, Daemangeli.

Avec un hoquet, la jeune Sorcière se retourna et fit face à une femme magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage doux aux iris aussi bleus que l'azur. Elle tenait un bouclier et une lance, et son armure ainsi que des voiles partant de ses bras et de son dos recouvraient un corps séduisant bien que formé pour le combat. Sa peau blanche irradiait. Linoa se sentit minuscule devant l'aura de cette inconnue...

- Bonjour...

- Tu dois te demander qui je suis.

- C'est vous qui chantiez ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Minerva, et je suis la Gardienne de Gaïa, ainsi que la divinité principale.

Le diadème qu'elle portait, aux couleurs or et bleu, brilla quelques instants.

- Je n'avais que ce moyen pour entrer en contact avec toi. Contrairement à beaucoup de Gardiens, je ne peux me matérialiser sur mon propre monde pour l'instant.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est ma mission ? s'enquit Linoa, nerveuse.

- Non. Ce ne sera pas à toi de le faire, mais à des habitants issus de Gaïa. Non, ta quête est tout autre, Linoa...

Minerva ferma les yeux. Quelques mèches blondes qui flottaient devant son visage s'entremêlèrent aux filaments de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle murmura :

- Avant toute chose, il faut que je te parle du Kingdom Hearts.

- Du... quoi ? fit Linoa, hébétée.

- Du Kingdom Hearts. Le Royaume des Cœurs. Ce qui gouverne cet univers et les mondes qui s'y trouvent.

- Euh... Ce n'est pas le Cristal ?

Après tout, c'était ce que les légendes d'Hyne racontaient...

- Le Cristal a fusionné avec le Kingdom Hearts il y a fort longtemps, bien avant l'existence d'Hyne en fait. Ils régissaient deux univers bien distincts, mais désormais, ils n'en forment plus qu'un seul. Néanmoins, Gaïa continue à être reliée à d'autres mondes issus du Cristal.

- Qu'est-ce que le Kingdom Hearts ?

Linoa avait peur de la réponse; lorsque Minerva commença son récit, elle était loin de s'imaginer à quel point.

X

XXX

X

Nanaki tira Linoa du lac avec sa gueule, aidé par Aeleus S – abréviation d'Aeleus le Simili. Avec le plus de douceur possible, il la coucha comme il faut sur l'herbe et attendit.

Il n'était pas inquiet cependant, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien et que sa chute dans le lac ne l'avait pas noyée. Une Sorcière ne mourrait pas comme ça, après tout... Auron leur avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'eux ici pour vaincre les monstres qui pourraient s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Sa magie et ses talents au combat ne risquaient pas de suffire. Ils avaient emprunté un couloir des ténèbres ouvert par Aeleus S. Celui-ci avait lancé un sort de protection sur lui pour qu'il ne soit pas affecté par les ténèbres.

Auron se trouvait près d'eux, songeur. Minerva avait donc fini par prendre contact avec la jeune femme... Il s'était toujours demandé quel moyen elle emploierait, sachant qu'à cause de Jenova, il lui était impossible de se matérialiser comme les autres Gardiens sur Gaïa. Cependant, ce n'était pas à Linoa de régler ce problème. Ce n'était pas sa quête.

La jeune femme toussa et recracha un peu d'eau. Son immersion dans le lac lui avait apporté quelques désagréments tout de même... Elle ouvrit les yeux... et sursauta en croisant le regard doux, brun et légèrement ambré d'une sorte de fauve penché vers elle. À côté, un grand homme bien bâti aux cheveux roux la fixait en restant neutre.

- Du calme, Linoa. Ce sont des amis. Nanaki est originaire de ce monde.

- Nanaki... ?

- Oui, c'est moi, lui répondit le fauve avec une voix agréable et amusée.

La jeune femme se redressa et lui sourit, ainsi qu'à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Bonjour...

- Ainsi, tu as rencontré Minerva.

- En effet. Combien de temps ai-je disparu ?

- Je l'ignore, lui dit Auron tout en remettant en place le col de son manteau.

Linoa eut un soupir.

- Il me reste quelques jours avant d'agir... mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Elle se frotta les tempes comme si un poids immense pesait sur ses épaules. Aeleus S remarqua l'abattement qu'elle essayait de cacher. D'une voix neutre qui la déstabilisa un peu au début, il lui fit :

- Ne vous découragez pas. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

- Vous êtes un Simili... n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Linoa eut un rire nerveux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je vivais au milieu d'un plus grand Tout... Enfin bon. En tant que Princesse d'Âme, je dois vite établir une sorte de connexion entre plusieurs mondes... en me servant d'Ajito. Car de tels ponts se feraient entre chaque lieu précis de telle planète, si j'ai bien compris...

- Par affinités magiques, devina Auron, songeur.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Minerva. Pour cela, elle pense que je dois exercer en priorité mon premier don, la Canonisation. Le second me serait utile aussi, même si elle ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi... mais...

Elle baissa la tête et eut un soupir affligé.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est mon second don !

Auron, Nanaki et Aeleus S se regardèrent. Voilà qui était délicat... Ils pensaient que la jeune femme les avait développés tous les deux ! En fin de compte, il n'y en avait qu'un seul... D'une voix calme, le fauve lui demanda :

- Minerva ne t'a rien révélé d'autre ?

La jeune Sorcière le fixa.

- Si. Elle m'a dit que je devais faire un aller-retour entre Gaïa et un autre monde.

- … Lequel ?

- Héra (4), si je me souviens bien. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle le connaissait parce que... il y avait un avatar de Gaïa qui s'y loge sous forme de divinité que les plus grands héros doivent affronter. Je n'ai pas très bien compris...

- Je crois savoir, fit Auron. En effet, les personnes qui parviennent à avoir un haut niveau de combat et/ou de magie peuvent se mesurer à une planète miniature, une réplique de Gaïa, qui n'a aucune attaque physique. Cependant, elle est redoutable en terme de magie ! Il s'agit de la divinité Gaïa, et Minerva est l'une de ses filles, il me semble... Je ne connais pas très bien la généalogie des dieux.

Il eut un soupir.

- Il faut dire que les dieux sont des êtres à part au même titre que les humains comme moi, les Simili comme Aeleus...

- Je pense que c'est encore plus complexe que cela, fit Nanaki. Linoa, que décides-tu ? Te rends-tu sur Héra maintenant ?

Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Plus vite nous le ferons, mieux ça sera. Minerva m'a demandé d'y aller pour quelque chose que je saurai une fois que j'y serai.

Auron et Aeleus S hochèrent la tête. Les mondes n'avaient pas fini de leur réserver des surprises...

- Je suppose que c'est à moi de vous y conduire ? s'enquit Aeleus S.

- Ce serait bien, oui, fit Auron avec gravité. Je connais des sorts qui sauront protéger efficacement tout le monde.

- Moi aussi, lâcha Nanaki.

- Je ne me suis jamais rendu sur Héra... Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à votre requête. Il est compliqué pour un Simili d'ouvrir un couloir vers un monde où il n'a jamais été.

- Je vous fais confiance, lui dit Linoa avec douceur.

Aeleus S réfléchit. Il avait une petite idée. Auron lui décrirait un peu le monde d'Héra, qu'il semblait connaître un peu puisqu'il était capable de voyager entre divers « points d'Au-delà », et le tour serait joué.

* * *

(1) : Nom issu de mon invention. Pour en savoir plus, consultez mon article au sujet de l'âge des personnages de mon projet ici (sans les espaces) : kh- kokoro . vefblog cat 31 / (sans les espaces)

(2) : Ibidem.

(3) : limitebreak de Linoa qui lui est spécifique, et qui est différente de sa Limitbreak avec sa chienne Angel. Dans le jeu, elle obtient "Canonisation" qu'après avoir été possédée par Ultimécia et après que Squall a été la chercher dans l'espace. Pendant le combat, si vous enclenchez le mode "Canonisation", Linoa va échapper à votre contrôle, entrer en état de "grâce" et lancer ses magies toute seule, mais à une puissance nettement supérieure à d'habitude. Elle ne fera que cela d'ailleurs - donc elle n'utiliera plus ses attaques physiques). Elle le fait en mode "aléatoire", et ne lancera que des sorts offensifs (pas de soins ni de bienfaits pour votre équipe).

(4) : monde de Final Fantasy IX.


	3. La parole de l'Archer

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 2, qui est assez long, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper. Merci à Melior et à Suzuka-san pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La parole de l'Archer

- Je suis prête, leur fit Linoa avec une voix ferme.

- Hum... Tu es sûre qu'Auron..., commença à dire Nanaki, incertain.

- Auron fut un moine guerrier du temps où il était gardien de Braska et de sa fille, Yuna, à quelques années d'intervalle. Même si c'est plutôt un combattant, il connaît quelques magies efficaces de protection.

Le regard braqué sur le couloir des ténèbres ouvert par Aeleus S, elle s'avança de quelques pas. Nanaki la suivit après avoir vérifié que le sort de bouclier lancé par Auron était bien actif autour de lui et de Linoa. Bien que cela fût un peu stupide, tous fermèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans ce tunnel hostile où la pression des Ténèbres faisait tressaillir leurs épaules. À tout instant, chacun s'attendait à être paralysé ou pire encore, happé par ces créatures tapies dans l'ombre comme dans leurs cauchemars.

Un cri étranglé de la part de Nanaki souleva le cœur de Linoa alors qu'enfin, après quelques minutes interminables, ils franchirent l'autre côté. Quoi, que se passait-il ? L'air était respirable, elle ne ressentait aucun danger extérieur...

Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, elle comprit; un ciel rouge sang dominait un château construit sur le flanc d'une falaise. La terre aride demeurait solide grâce à la roche nue dans laquelle s'ancrait la bâtisse. L'air était chaud et imprégné d'une odeur de brûlé bien qu'il n'eût aucune trace d'incendie dans les parages. Peut-être au sein des murailles du château... Non. Improbable. Ils auraient vu de la fumée s'élever au-dessus de lui sinon ! Auron posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Sorcière et murmura :

- Il y a une chose que je me dois de vous dire à tous...

- … Ce monde n'est pas le même que celui qui est décrit dans les livres de cosmologie que j'ai pu consulter dans la bibliothèque de l'Illusiocitadelle..., fit remarquer Aeleus S.

- En effet. En vérité, nous nous trouvons au sein d'une planète qui est le produit...

- De deux mondes, acheva d'expliquer Nanaki.

Linoa fixa ses compagnons de voyage avec ahurissement.

- Que...

- À l'origine, Héra et Terra étaient deux mondes distincts. Je suppose qu'Hyne ne t'a pas expliqué l'histoire de ces derniers...

- Non..., répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis leva les yeux vers ce ciel qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le temps d'en parler, alors je me renseignerai une fois que j'aurai accompli ma mission ici.

- Tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise, hm ? fit remarquer Nanaki d'un ton conciliant.

- En effet..., avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'il y a... des survivants ?

- Ça, je l'ignore..., soupira Auron. Je ne suis jamais entré dans les villes. Je sais juste que les monstres ou les animaux, eux, c'est le cas. Les Ténèbres et la fusion entre Héra et Terra ont peut-être provoqué des exterminations d'espèces, mais je ne saurais vous en dire plus...

Linoa hocha la tête. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent le château avec un sentiment d'angoisse. Plus vite elle saurait ce qu'elle avait à faire ici, plus vite elle quitterait ce monde qui ne l'inspirait pas du tout.

- Doit-on pénétrer dans le château, ou bien nous cantonnons-nous à la ville ? demanda Nanaki.

- On visite d'abord la ville et, s'il le faut, nous nous rendrons dans le château, fit Auron.

En silence, ils marchèrent sur le pont pavé et sinueux menant aux portes de la Cité, d'or et de bois coloré. Du moins, de ce que pouvait juger la jeune Sorcière. Elle aurait pu apprécier la beauté des gravures et motifs ciselés avec art, mais son cœur était oppressé. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans une nouvelle Lunatic Pandora, bien que cette ville et le monolithe n'aient rien en commun. Elle inspira, puis posa ses mains sur les battants qui s'ouvrirent sans difficulté, bien qu'ils grincèrent à cause de l'usure.

Un lourd silence leur répondit lorsque la Cité se dévoila devant eux. Aucune trace de destruction. Seul le temps avait un peu érodé les habitations et les rues, sinon tout était intact. La pierre et le fer se côtoyaient en un curieux assemblage qui rappela à Linoa la ville de Timber. En fixant l'axe principal, elle se fit la réflexion que la Cité devait avoir plusieurs quartiers. Donc plusieurs heures de recherches se profilaient devant eux... Personne ne vaquait dans les rues, comme si la ville avait été... abandonnée.

- Il n'y a personne..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Peut-être que les habitants se terrent dans leur maison, suggéra Aeleus S. J'ai déjà vu cela dans certains mondes que j'ai visités.

- Non... Là, le silence est pesant. C'est comme... dans le Domaine Enchanté, fit Auron, songeur.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Linoa, intriguée.

- Il s'agit d'un monde qui a été plongé dans un sommeil profond après qu'une Sorcière puissante eut jeté un sort sur la Princesse du Royaume, Aurore. Elle a dormi jusqu'à ce qu'un Prince Charmant la réveille d'un baiser...

- Oh, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un conte de fées, fit la jeune Sorcière en rougissant un peu.

Nanaki éclata de rire.

- Eh non. Je l'ai rencontrée, une fois. Bon, elle n'est plus avec son Prince, mais avec sa véritable âme sœur, qui est un Simi...

- S'il te plaît, ne l'embrouille pas davantage, lui dit Aeleus S en posant sa main sur la tête du fauve. Elle aura bien l'occasion de se mettre à la page sur tout ce qu'il s'est produit en quatre cents ans.

La jeune Sorcière soupira; elle allait prendre du temps pour cela...

X

XXX

X

Le regard mélancolique, Léon fixait l'horizon bleu glacé des remparts du château d'Ansem. Il faudrait que lui et les autres membres du Comité de Restauration le rebaptisent, d'ailleurs. Ansem le Sage n'était plus, et même s'il revenait parmi les vivants, il ne serait plus jamais le souverain de son monde. Il ne pourrait pas assumer ce rôle sans ressasser le passé et ce qu'il avait fait au sein de son laboratoire...

Parfois, celui qui portait le nom de Squall dans une autre vie se demandait si Ansem avait eu d'autres cobayes humains pour ses expériences sur les sans-cœur; c'était plausible, après tout... Après, ce n'était pas forcément pour travailler sur les Ténèbres, ou faire quelque chose de mal en soi. Malgré tout le jeune homme ressentait de l'antipathie pour le côté scientifique de l'ex-souverain. Il lui rappelait un petit peu le Docteur Geyser.

Léon poussa un petit soupir et repensa à Hyne. Ici, au Jardin Radieux, il avait eu une enfance plus heureuse même s'il avait perdu sa mère il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant. En vérité, il ne comptait plus les années depuis un certain temps... Quant à Laguna, il était parti à la recherche d'Ellone en prenant un vaisseau et en visitant divers mondes, et Léon n'avait pas eu le courage de le suivre. Eh non... il savait que sur un monde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, celle qu'il aimait était toujours prisonnière au sein de ce...

Une larme coula le long de son visage. Comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans la faille temporelle, dans ce désert infini, sec, sans vie... Linoa... Elle lui manquait tellement ! Et si elle était morte ? Et si... Seul son corps avait traversé les âges ? Il ne le supporterait pas !

Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il y avait à faire. Enquêter sur la Chambre du Sommeil par exemple, où il s'était passé quelque chose il y a peu de temps. Il attendait des renforts, parce que s'y rendre seul...

X

XXX

X

La boutique du marchand d'armes parut impressionner Linoa. Sur les grands panneaux de bois placardant les murs, il y avait différents modèles d'exposition, ainsi que sur des tables en chêne massif. Le comptoir, bien sûr, était vide... ou presque. Un homme était affalé contre le mur et ronflait entre deux boucliers fabriqués dans un métal qui semblait être du mithril. Comme dans le reste des habitations de Lindblum, tous quartiers confondus... ce qui avait appuyé les théories d'Auron. Les Ténèbres avaient endormi les survivants...

Des armes blanches, de jet, et même à feu se côtoyaient dans une hiérarchie propre au vendeur. Lentement, Linoa s'approcha d'une arme à projection ressemblant à la sienne, perdue depuis qu'elle avait été plongée dans le coma de force par Hyne. Elle la sortit de ses fixations et l'examina avec un œil critique. Un bracelet permettait de l'attacher au bras. L'arme se composait de deux disques superposés, et le second était hérissé de piquants en forme de pointe. Le tout formait une étoile à cinq branches et était maintenu par un empennage basique...

- Je m'en contenterai..., soupira-t-elle, avant de la prendre.

Par acquit de conscience, elle paya l'arme avec de l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir en tuant quelques monstres à Ajito à l'aide de sa magie de Sorcière. La monnaie était la même de toute façon, de même que sur Hyne : le Gil. Un fait assez étonnant, d'ailleurs...

En silence, Aeleus S fixait les lieux avec un vague intérêt, surtout les boucliers de défense. Linoa se fit la réflexion qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, vu la hache-épée immense qu'il portait. Contrairement à elle, il l'invoquait, et pouvait donc la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Elle lui avait demandé comment c'était possible, et le colosse lui avait expliqué que l'arme d'un Simili faisait partie de lui. Nanaki et Auron, eux, avaient pris le parti de visiter le quartier théâtral – d'après ce qu'ils avaient réussi à déchiffrer sur les panneaux d'indication.

- Nous pouvons y aller, fit-elle à Aeleus.

Un bruit suspect se fit entendre sous leurs pieds. Linoa fronça les sourcils et fouilla du regard la pièce pour dénicher une trappe quelconque. Le Simili de la terre sembla avoir la même idée qu'elle, et il trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient à quelques pas de la sortie.

- Peut-être un habitant qui s'est réveillé..., fit-il, songeur.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une cave sous nos pieds !

- Ce n'est pas forcément une cave... Peut-être une réserve d'armes.

Linoa eut une moue dubitative; Aeleus S débloqua le loquet qui maintenant la trappe et l'ouvrit, non sans pointer son Tomahawk devant lui en plissant le front. La jeune Sorcière se mit derrière lui, son arme de projection bien en place sur son bras. Ils descendirent des escaliers en pierre sans faire de bruit, et avisèrent l'immense salle qui les attendait en dessous. Diverses caisses étaient entreposées çà et là...

Un craquement fit sursauter la jeune femme; son instinct la poussa à se retourner et à prendre une position de défense, le bras replié devant elle, prête à utiliser son Rotator. Un hoquet de surprise jaillit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une arbalète bien étrange, ainsi qu'un visage déformé par une cicatrice du côté droit, et à l'œil gauche bandé comme celui d'un pirate. L'homme lui servit un sourire ironique, et de son unique iris ambré, la détailla de haut en bas. Linoa se pétrifia davantage lorsqu'Aeleus S laissa échapper d'une voix stupéfaite :

- Xigbar ?!

Lentement, l'homme interpelé baissa son arme. Sur son visage, un vague air perplexe s'y dessina.

- Lexaeus ?

- Oui... C'est bien toi, et pas Braig ?

Linoa serra les dents et s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?!

- Holà, du calme ma jolie, ricana l'Archer. Je ne suis pas un ennemi, et non, je ne suis pas mon humain d'origine. Il doit être encore dans les griffes de ce bon vieux Xehanort, j'imagine...

- Tu n'es plus sous son joug... Nos théories sont donc bonnes : Il s'agit d'Isa et de Braig qui sont avec lui, fit Aeleus S, songeur.

Linoa se remémora alors quelques propos d'Hyne : les Simili provenaient d'humains... et dernièrement, les mondes avaient décidé de leur coexistence, pas seulement pour certains ! Une partie d'elle la força à plonger son regard dans celui de Xigbar. Sa main s'agrippa à la bague qu'elle portait autour de son cou, Cronos, qui lui parut légèrement plus chaude. L'examen dura quelques secondes, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui assura qu'il disait la vérité. Il n'était pas un ennemi. Aeleus S croisa les bras tandis que la jeune Sorcière reculait pour mieux dévisager l'autre Simili.

- Je crois que j'ai raté pas mal de choses depuis que j'ai crevé à l'Illusiocitadelle... mais tu vas me faire un plaisir de tout me résumer. Par contre, qui est cette poupée super canon ?

Linoa rougit à la fois d'embarras et d'énervement.

- Une humaine qui vient d'Hyne...

- Hyne ? Ah, oui, c'est un monde un peu comme celui-là..., marmonna-t-il.

- Rejoignons les autres dehors, tu veux bien ? proposa le Simili de la terre. Tu nous expliqueras pourquoi tu n'es pas partie de ce monde.

- Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu, mais pas possible ! grommela Xigbar tandis qu'il suivait les deux autres.

Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la boutique, puis qu'ils retrouvent Nanaki et Auron dans une sorte de hall de gare. Linoa ne put s'empêcher d'y voir des ressemblances avec celle de Timber, bien que ce soit beaucoup plus grand et plus vétuste. Les quais étaient en bois déjà pour commencer, ce qui n'était pas le cas à Timber...

Auron leva un sourcil en apercevant Xigbar, et Nanaki s'avança vers lui avec méfiance. Le Simili le dévisagea avec amusement tout en croisant les bras, sans invoquer ses armes.

- C'est un allié, les prévint Aeleus S. Un Simili de l'Organisation, comme moi.

- Je suis un Fondateur, tout comme Lexaeus.

- S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Aeleus S. Je ne tiens pas à conserver mon prénom Simili.

L'Archer le fixa avec un œil rond comme une soucoupe... et s'esclaffa sans vergogne sous l'air pincé du Héros Silencieux.

- Mwa, ha, ha, ah ! Même si c'est pas une blague, je trouve ça très drôle !

- Hum... intervint Auron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Linoa, que fait-on à présent ? demanda Nanaki avec calme.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle l'ignorait.

- Les Taxairs marchent encore, les informa Xigbar, mais je pense pas que vous rendre dans le palais vous intéresse.

- Les … quoi ? lâcha Linoa, hébétée.

- Ces machins-là, qui ressemblent à des tramways. En fait, ils fonctionnent pour voyager d'un quartier à un autre sans y aller à pied. C'est un moyen de transport un peu particulier, mais assez pratique.

Tous le fixèrent avec un profond étonnement. L'Archer soupira d'agacement.

- Eh, quoi ? Ça fait un bon moment que je me suis réveillée sur Rhéa ! Il fallait bien que je m'occupe !

- … Rhéa ?

- Oh, ouais... J'ai lu un parchemin dans la bibliothèque du palais. Avant que ce monde sombre dans les Ténèbres, les scientifiques avaient parlé de rebaptiser Héra vu qu'il allait fusionner avec un autre. Terra, je crois. Donc ils ont réfléchi à ça et ont décidé de l'appeler Rhéa. C'est un peu débile. Dans la mythologie des quelques mondes que j'ai visités en tant que membre de l'Organisation, Rhéa était une déesse, et Héra l'une de ses filles, mais bon. Ils ont choisi Rhéa parce que c'est un anagramme de « Héra », et aussi parce qu'il veut dire « Terre mère » ou quelque chose du style. Ils pensent même qu'il y a un rapport avec Pandore (1), et ils voient un peu leur monde comme ça... Une boîte de Pandore..., ricana-t-il.

Aeleus S continua de fixer Xigbar avec un léger sourire. Ce qui agaça un peu ce dernier :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai beau être un guerrier, je ne suis pas bête ! Je ne suis pas la grosse brute épaisse caricaturale ! C'est valable pour toi, d'ailleurs, L... Aele... Oh, merde, je te surnomme Lex' et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune Sorcière poussa un profond soupir et décida de l'interroger crûment :

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti de Rhéa ?

Xigbar eut un air contrarié, mais pas à cause de sa question.

- J'ai pas réussi à ouvrir un portail.

- Pourquoi cela ? Moi, j'y suis parvenu..., fit Aeleus S, perplexe.

- Essaye de ce côté, alors.

Très intrigué par sa requête, le Simili obéit néanmoins; il se concentra, tendit sa paume... Cependant, rien ne se passa. Pourtant, il sentait bien son énergie ténébreuse en marche ! Mais c'était comme si elle était annulée... L'expression du Simili s'assombrit.

- Je vois... Quelque chose bloque les retours.

- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi, mais crois-moi que ça m'a bien emmerdé..., grogna Xigbar.

Linoa, de nouveau, ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec intensité, d'analyser chacune de ses paroles, chacune de ses actions. Comme tout à l'heure, une conclusion claire et sans faille en naquit : le Simili ne mentait pas. Il avait été sincère depuis le début, y compris sur ce qu'il leur avait dit de Héra... Rhéa, pardon. Auron la sortit de ses pensées avec ces mots lugubres :

- Alors nous sommes coincés ici pendant un moment, fit Auron.

X

XXX

X

Les champs qui entouraient Lindblum étaient dans un état déplorable; ni la friche, ni la sécheresse ne leur avait réussi. Xigbar leur avait dit que de toute manière, Rhéa avait beaucoup souffert après la fusion à cause de Terra; en effet, celle-ci avait été rasée en surface il y a cinq cents ans par Kuja, un Génome habitant de Terra. Une histoire complexe qu'il ne leur raconta pas dans les détails, car ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu.

Terra avait été ravagée par les magies Atomnium et Ultima. Des contrées complètement brûlées, sans aucun océan, voilà ce qu'il en était resté, même au bout de tant de siècles. Héra avait eu de la chance en fusionnant avec elle... car elle aurait pu être complètement détruite à son tour. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées, heureusement. Cependant, ce n'était pas à Linoa ni aux autres de découvrir ce qu'il était arrivé... Xigbar lui-même l'ignorait.

Une question tarauda Nanaki, et il ne se fit pas prier pour la poser au Simili :

- Pourquoi les survivants dorment-ils encore ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est une histoire de sort qui doit être rompu...

- Un peu comme pour le royaume d'Aurore, fit remarquer Auron.

- Ah ! Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mon humain a connu cette période. Il servait plus ou moins Maître Xehanort déjà...

- C'est à moi de briser ce maléfice ? demanda la jeune Sorcière.

- Non. Ton seul rôle était de venir chercher Xigbar.

Aussitôt, l'Archer invoqua son arme et la pointa en direction de l'inconnu avec un regard glacial. Aeleus S intervint avec une voix un peu brutale :

- Xigbar ! C'est Saïx. Il est de notre côté. C'est son humain qui est prisonnier de Xehanort, comme le tien...

- Je veux vraiment m'en assurer, gronda-t-il, en fixant le Devin Lunaire qui haussa un sourcil.

Linoa s'avança à son tour vers le groupe, puis plongea son regard dans celui du nouveau venu. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans bruit, au rythme de son cœur qui battait vite à cause de l'appréhension. Contre sa poitrine, une petite chaleur se manifestait... et semblait venir de Cronos – enfin, la bague dans laquelle l'invocation était enfermée. Elle finit par avoir sa conclusion, même si elle ignorait toujours comment elle s'y prenait :

- Il dit la vérité.

- Cendrillon m'avait prévenu, mais il faut le voir pour le croire..., fit Saïx avec une voix neutre.

- … Cendrillon ? lâcha Xigbar, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma compagne, oui, assura-t-il avec un air grave.

Nanaki se joignit à la conversation en charriant un peu l'Archer :

- Oui, il va falloir te mettre à la page au niveau de certaines « love stories »...

- …

Xigbar eut une grimace perplexe. En vérité, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir... Son corps non plus, à en juger par ce pincement au sein de sa poitrine, là où un humain aurait eu un cœur, normalement... Aeleus S le fixa en silence, et ce fut Auron qui traduisit sa pensée :

- Depuis que les mondes ont décidé de vous donner une dernière chance, les Simili développent un cœur émotionnel... et leur organe finit par battre en réponse. Biologiquement, je ne sais comment l'expliquer, de même que j'ignore comment cela se passe lorsque vous n'avez pas de « cœur ».

- Vexen pourrait vous le dire, lui. Il l'a enseigné à chaque membre de l'Organisation, mais je suis trop mauvais dans ce domaine pour m'y risquer même si j'ai compris, répondit l'Archer en haussant les épaules.

Saïx les coupa dans leur réflexion :

- Suivez-moi. Cendrillon et moi sommes venus vous chercher en vaisseau Gummi. C'est elle qui a « su » qu'il le fallait parce que sinon, vous resteriez bloqués ici.

- Comment ? s'enquit Linoa, stupéfaite.

- L'un de ses dons consiste à prédire l'avenir, plus ou moins, lui fit-il. Elle m'a dit d'attendre que tu aies terminé ce que tu avais à faire, et c'est le cas. Nous allons nous poser à l'extérieur de la Forêt Endormie, et par portail, nous rejoindrons tous Ajito étant donné qu'il nous faudrait un certain temps que nous n'avons pas pour trouver la Harpe Lunaire (2). Enfin, tu connecteras les mondes liés au Cristal entre eux... ainsi que les âmes des Princesses d'Âme. Tout cela avec ton premier don.

- Les deux en même temps ? souffla-t-elle, interloquée.

- Oui. Tu en es capable en tant que Sorcière.

Linoa voulut protester, mais n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage aux paroles du Devin Lunaire. Aeleus la poussait gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elle avance.

Au loin, cachés derrière un morceau de mur qui restait debout par on ne sait quel miracle, deux yeux noirs encadrés de cheveux bruns fixaient le groupe attentivement. Elle ne bougea pas de sa place bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de retenir ces gens ici... et de rallier cet être borgne qui était comme elle à sa cause. Les deux autres, le grand gaillard baraqué et celui qui avait une cicatrice en forme de croix en plein milieu du visage, cela aurait été sans doute plus difficile...

Elle avait connu leur chef, il y a longtemps. Elle avait refusé de le rejoindre dans son Organisation. Elle n'avait jamais partagé ses idéaux. Là, elle aurait aimé que ces trois êtres aussi semblables qu'elle la voient, mais non. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur le lierre qui avait poussé par-dessus les briques. En un instant, elles se recroquevillèrent tandis que de minuscules grains blancs se posaient sur elles pour absorber leur eau. Du sel.

La folie dansa au fond des prunelles de l'inconnue.

* * *

(1) : Dans la mythologie grecque, Rhéa, ou Rhéia (en grec ancien Ῥέα / Rhéa ou Ῥεία / Rheía) est une Titanide, fille d'Ouranos (le Ciel) et de Gaïa (la Terre), sœur et femme du Titan Cronos, et mère des dieux Hestia, Déméter, Héra, Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus. D'après Diodore de Sicile, elle était appelée Pandore par certains.

(2) : Dans le jeu, c'est le seul moyen d'accéder à Ajito normalement. Dans le film Advent Children, on ne le sait pas, mais si on poursuit la logique, les Incarnés et Cloud doivent avoir cherché la Harpe Lunaire avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans la Cité... Si Linoa, Auron, etc. ont pu entrer dans Ajito sans Harpe Lunaire, c'est en utilisant les couloirs des Ténèbres ou les portails ouverts par les Élus de la Keyblade, qui les transporte directement au cœur de la Cité. Aucun obstacle n'empêche cela.


	4. Wiccian anima

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Le chapitre 3 est chargé, lui aussi... Merci à Suzuka-san pour sa review !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Wiccian anima (1)

Linoa ne l'aurait pas cru, mais revoir les arbres-lunes et leur éclat doux, bien qu'un peu surnaturel, invita un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cet endroit lui avait manqué. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas sur Gaïa.

L'homme qu'elle aimait l'attendait sur un autre monde. Du moins, elle l'y rejoindrait par surprise. Son cœur battait d'angoisse et de bonheur à la fois. Allait-il la reconnaître ? Ne l'avait-il pas oubliée ?

Auron la fixa avec un regard pénétrant. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme lui demanda :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de te tester pour être sûr.

- Me...

- Il voudrait voir si tes deux dons de Princesse d'Âme sont bien réveillés. Enfin, le second, précisa Cendrillon, qui suivait Saïx de près.

La Princesse de Cœur plongea ses iris bleu-gris dans ceux de la jeune Sorcière. Plus loin, Xigbar et Aeleus étaient absorbés par une conversation au bord du lac. Nanaki était parti se promener un peu dans Ajito pour se dégourdir les pattes, l'air triste. Il pensait à sa famille disparue, bien sûr...

- Si je te dis que je suis un moine guerrier qui n'est pas parvenu à protéger la dernière Invokeuse dont il a été le Gardien, qu'en penses-tu ?

Au sein de Linoa, une petite étincelle bouillonna au fond de son cerveau et se propagea dans son cœur. Elle dévisagea donc Auron. Traqua la vérité sans en être consciente, encore une fois. Saïx vit une faible lueur pourpre émaner de la bague qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Cette fois, ce que la jeune femme conclut lui laissa un arrière-goût fade dans la bouche, sonna faux en elle. Elle finit par lui dire :

- J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à me mentir... mais je sais que je peux me fier à vous.

- Sais-tu ce que tu es en train de faire ? lui demanda Saïx avec gravité.

- Eh bien... Je... Je sonde la personne..., avança-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu sondes le cœur des gens, lui expliqua Cendrillon. La bague que tu as autour de cette chaîne, qu'est-elle pour toi exactement ?

Linoa rougit.

- Elle est très importante pour moi. C'est Squall qui me l'a offerte. Elle lui appartenait... et la Guardian Force Cronos, c'est moi qui lui ai donné vie, plus ou moins...

- Cronos... ou Griever aussi, de son autre nom..., fit Saïx, songeur.

Auron plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Cette bague a encore beaucoup de choses à nous révéler, mais... elle t'a permis de développer et amplifier ton second don. Je pense aussi que lorsque tu étais sur Rhéa, sa simple présence, ainsi que la tienne, a mis quelque chose en marche.

- Et en quoi avais-je besoin d'épanouir ce don-là pour connecter toutes les Princesses d'Âme entre elles ? demanda Linoa, perplexe.

- Parce que tu devais aller sur Rhéa. Développer ton don n'était qu'un prétexte, en fait, pour te rendre sur ce monde et créer un pont entre lui et Gaïa. Tu as réveillé quelque chose et as permis au Simili Xigbar d'en partir, même si c'est moi et Saïx qui sommes venus vous chercher.

- Mais que va-t-il se passer sur Rhéa ? Qui va s'occuper de ses habitants ?

- Ah, ça... Je ne peux pas le dire, lâcha Cendrillon avec un soupir.

- Vous le savez, mais vous le gardez pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Auron avec douceur.

- C'est cela, confirma-t-elle.

Le Devin Lunaire tourna le regard vers le lac.

- Linoa, il est temps. Cependant, je me dois de te prévenir : toutes les Princesses d'Âme ne sont pas « éveillées » encore. Mais ce lien est indispensable pour les pousser à être plus fortes et à faire face aux futurs événements, comme les Princesses de Cœur. De plus, tu dois aussi connecter les mondes issus du Cristal originel entre eux en utilisant la puissance d'Ajito. Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant, car Rhéa était en quelque sorte « bloquée ». Désormais, c'est possible.

- Est-ce que les autres « catégories » de Princesses vont aussi user d'une connexion ? demanda la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers le lac.

- Non, pas comme pour vous.

Il coupa court à la discussion en rejoignant les deux Simili; Linoa eut un soupir, puis se rapprocha du bord en fermant les yeux. Bien. Pour lier entre elles les Princesses d'Âme, elle devrait entrer en Canonisation... et appeler leurs âmes avec la magie coulant en leurs veines. De même qu'elle invoquerait la Magie des mondes semblables à Gaïa. Deux choses complètement différentes... qui dilapideraient sans doute son énergie. C'était ça d'être Sorcière.

Cendrillon recula vers un arbre-lune; Auron la suivit, et Saïx, Xigbar et Aeleus S s'écartèrent un peu. Autour de Linoa, dont les bras restaient le long du corps, une aura blanche commença à sourdre de sa peau. Elle s'étendit en un halo pâle, sauf au niveau de ses omoplates où elle se concentra davantage. Elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres alors que ses bras se croisaient sur sa poitrine pour ensuite se laisser aller à leur tour. Gracieuse, la jeune Sorcière se cambra un peu en arrière, et deux magnifiques ailes immaculées naquirent dans son dos. Cependant, au lieu de disparaître purement et simplement, elles maintinrent la jeune femme en l'air.

Son esprit de Sorcière entama alors le rituel d'appel des âmes des Princesses comme elle. Sa magie chercha le contact avec elles sous forme d'un chant qu'elles entendraient soit dans leurs rêves, soit en transe, ou dans un moment de méditation...

X

XXX

X

A pas de loup – enfin, façon de parler –, Nanaki évoluait un peu en dehors de la Cité, mais sans sortir de ses frontières. S'il le faisait, alors il ne pourrait plus y pénétrer sans Harpe Lunaire. La Forêt Endormie l'entourait comme un écrin. Oui, la Cité conservait sa magnificence malgré les siècles... Elle avait presque trois millénaires désormais. Même le Canyon Cosmo n'était pas aussi vieux... Existait-il encore, d'ailleurs ? Nanaki frissonna.

C'était là-bas qu'Aeleus S l'avait rencontré, aux portes de la mort. Enfin, plus exactement sur l'un des plateaux cernant le village. Nanaki n'avait aucun souvenir de cet événement quasiment. Après avoir été soigné, il avait exploré plusieurs mondes pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants à défaut de rester à la Ville de Traverse, dont Gaïa. Aeleus l'avait suivi en tant qu'ami fidèle... et le fauve savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Gaïa... Il y avait cherché en vain sa famille; la tristesse et l'espoir se disputaient dans son cœur. Peut-être qu'ils étaient encore là, prisonniers au sein d'un endroit où ils s'étaient réfugiés... Ou alors, les Ténèbres les retenaient captifs encore.

_Deneh... Naerys... Seto... (2)_

Un gémissement s'échappa de lui; ses pattes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et c'est près d'un chêne qui devait avoir au moins un millénaire qu'il échoua telle une épave. Un oiseau laissa s'envoler une note aigüe, comme s'il avait ressenti la profonde détresse au sein de Nanaki, rebaptisé Rouge XIII par la Shinra en tant que cobaye d'Hojo. Si jamais ils étaient morts, il ne s'en remettrait pas... Il avait traversé bien des épreuves, mais celle-là pourrait lui être fatale.

- Nanaki ?

Ce dernier ne réagit pas à l'appel. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait vite et lui était douloureux au niveau des émotions. Bon, il n'était plus tout jeune non plus, même s'il avait encore de belles années devant lui. Peut-être un siècle ou deux...

Aeleus S finit par le retrouver et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il savait ce qui le rongeait, même s'il ne pouvait pas y compatir ni le comprendre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de famille... mais même en tant que Simili venant de développer il y a peu un cœur émotionnel, il pouvait imaginer à quel point Nanaki souffrait...

Au bout de quelques minutes muettes, même s'il ne se releva pas tout de suite, le fauve lui murmura :

- Je vais rester ici.

- … Pardon ? fit le Héros Silencieux, hébété.

- Je ne bougerai pas de Gaïa. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce que je dois faire. Pardon de ne pas participer davantage à la lutte contre Xehanort. Je sens qu'il faut que je le fasse de manière indirecte. J'ai encore des choses à régler sur Gaïa.

- Oui, retrouver ta famille...

- Il n'y a pas que cela.

C'était une certitude qui s'ancrait de plus profondément en lui. D'où lui venait-elle ? À vrai dire, Nanaki n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Gaïa elle-même la lui avait-elle glissée dans la tête ? Il n'était pas un Cetra, donc ne pouvait pas prétendre écouter les âmes de la Rivière de la Vie, mais une partie de lui était sensible aux humeurs de la Planète. Si celle-ci lui commandait de demeurer ici, alors il le ferait...

Aeleus S laissa son regard se perdre vers une rangée d'arbres-lune non loin. D'un murmure, il finit par lâcher :

- Dans ce cas, je resterai avec toi.

Nanaki le fixa avec un air stupéfait après s'être assis.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Rien ni personne ne m'attend autre part, répliqua le Simili d'un ton sans appel.

- Même pas les tiens ?

Le Héros Silencieux plongea ses iris bleus et tranquilles dans les prunelles inquisitrices du fauve. C'est avec une voix forte et déterminée qu'il lui répondit :

- Non. Mon ancien rôle est terminé.

X

XXX

X

Saïx et Cendrillon étaient repartis dès que Linoa s'était évanouie après avoir connecté toutes les Princesses d'Âme entre elles. Auron l'avait transportée dans la maison coquillage où elle avait élu domicile en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis les avait informés qu'ils iraient au Jardin Radieux quand elle se serait un peu relaxée.

La jeune femme retrouva ses esprits au bout de deux heures; suite à cela, veillée par Auron, elle se rallongea pour un sommeil réparateur de huit heures. Lui n'avait pas envie de dormir. Les fantômes, après tout, n'étaient plus contraints à certains besoins physiques... Ah... Un jour, il aimerait tant reposer en paix et avoir la chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie...

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions; tout comme tant d'autres personnes venant de Gaïa, Hyne, Rhéa, Spira... Il se souviendrait de son passé antérieur. Néanmoins, peu lui importait cet inconvénient. Il était prisonnier de son état depuis bien trop longtemps. Lorsque le Rêve des Priants avait cessé, que Yuna avait défait Spira du joug de Sin il y a environ quatre cents ans, lui était resté, inexplicablement. Enfin, non : son âme, qui était censée demeurer dans l'Au-Delà, avait été aspirée par une mystérieuse faille et était tombée dans un autre « Au-Delà ».

Il avait fini par comprendre que l'Au-Delà de Spira faisait partie d'un ensemble plus grand, que chaque monde possédait son Au-Delà et que ces derniers étaient reliés entre eux, ainsi qu'à la Dimension de l'Au-Delà. Il y avait rencontré les Princesses qui y régnaient quatre-cents ans plus tôt, et d'autres générations s'étaient succédé. À force de chercher un moyen de retrouver Spira, il avait échoué dans les Enfers d'Hadès, et celui-ci l'avait fait prisonnier jusqu'à ce que Sora le libère. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal. Le dieu fourbe avait élaboré une statuette à son effigie qu'il manipulait à loisir !

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment que Linoa était réveillée et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit pour dissiper les tourments sur son visage. Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle lui fit :

- Je mange un morceau... et nous nous en irons pour le Jardin Radieux. Aeleus S nous ouvrira un passage.

- Hm. Par contre, lui et Nanaki restent ici.

- … Pardon ? lâcha-t-elle, surprise.

- Nanaki veut partir à la recherche de sa famille, et Aeleus S le suit.

- Oh... et Xigbar... où est-il ?

- Oh, peut-être en train de discuter avec Aeleus S. Il va nous rejoindre bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

Des explications claires et nettes. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se redressa prudemment. Auron leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle mit la main devant la bouche et l'autre sur le ventre. Quelques petits hoquets firent tressaillir son corps. Des nausées... Il la vit se ressaisir au bout de quelques minutes, puis marcher jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre tout en caressant son ventre. L'Errant ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri. Elle faillit faire tomber un vase en forme de conque, mais heureusement, elle le rattrapa à temps et le reposa sur l'étagère en bois blanc. Auron se leva à son tour et la suivit. Il la sentait impatiente de revoir Squall. Enfin, Léon...

Mais ce dernier, comment allait-il réagir ? Il n'était pas préparé... et le fait que les Chibi-fées Paine, Yuna et Rikku aient remis une fausse lettre d'amour à Léon en signant « Linoa » avaient plongé le jeune guerrier dans une colère noire ! Auron s'en souvenait encore, cela s'était passé quelques jours après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII ! Il était de passage au Jardin Radieux...

En repensant aux trois femmes prisonnières de cette forme qu'elles n'avaient pas choisie, amnésiques, et à la personnalité complètement modifiée, une tristesse s'empara de lui. Hélas, ce n'était pas à lui de régler ce problème. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elles. C'était quelque chose qu'elles devaient résoudre seules, même si un ou une guide leur serait nécessaire. Ce ne serait pas lui. Il avait bien trop de responsabilités, et comme il n'était pas un Gardien d'un monde en particulier...

- Monsieur Auron ? le héla Linoa, inquiète, en ne le voyant pas la rejoindre.

L'ex-moine guerrier poussa un profond soupir et grommela :

- … Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Linoa, et de me tutoyer. Cela ira.

- Excusez... Excuse-moi. J'ai encore un peu de mal, l'entendit-il lui répondre.

_Yuna aussi._

Un faible sourire amusé fleurit sur ses traits à cette pensée.

X

XXX

X

Squall avait le cœur plus léger; voilà quelques jours tranquilles qui venaient de passer, et son sentiment de soulagement ne s'estompait pas. Il avait reconnu Ellone à la Cité du Crépuscule alors qu'il allait voir Quistis à la base. Son cœur, encore empreint de pessimisme il y a quelques semaines de cela, reprenait l'espoir. D'après Merlin, il retrouverait Linoa... et Ellone, sa Lellone, l'affirmait aussi !

En arrivant à la Cité du Crépuscule, il avait été surpris de faire la connaissance de la Simili de Quistis, Fovéa. Celle-ci devait certainement avoir été prise en charge par un membre Fondateur. Il ne s'était pas trop préoccupé de la question en fait. Quistis était partie sur Spira avec Ellone pour une mission liée à son statut de Princesse des Savoirs. Quant à sa sœur adoptive – oui, dans cette vie-là, il continuait de la considérer ainsi –, il ignorait encore quelle Princesse elle était...

Vers la fontaine de la place, il avisa les trois Chibi-fées Paine, Yuna et Rikku. Elles se sauvèrent en vitesse en l'apercevant. Heureusement pour elle, parce que le guerrier ne leur avait pas pardonné la plaisanterie qu'elles avaient voulu lui jouer ! Cette fichue lettre, qu'elles avaient fabriquée en disant que c'était de la part de Linoa... Bon, d'accord. Elles ne connaissaient pas leur histoire, ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux; de surcroît, d'après Merlin, elles n'étaient pas sous leur forme « normale ». Elles étaient prisonnières de cette apparence, amnésiques, et en plus, leur personnalité avait été radicalement modifiée !

Il vit à peine Aerith lorsque celle-ci s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, là où voletaient les trois Chibi-fées il y a quelques minutes. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda :

- Il se passe beaucoup d'événements...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... même de mon côté, ce n'est pas tranquille, lui répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Pourtant, Léon sentait bien que la jeune femme était tourmentée. Elle développait son premier don en ce moment, et ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Il l'avait vue en compagnie de Fovéa il y a quelques jours...

- Cendrillon a envoyé un courrier à Merlin pour le prévenir qu'Auron n'allait pas tarder à revenir au Jardin Radieux avec deux personnes.

- Ah ? fit-il, tandis qu'il posait son épée sur ses cuisses pour la polir un peu à l'aide d'une pierre spéciale.

- Oui. L'une d'entre elles est un Fondateur de l'Organisation XIII : Xigbar. Ce qui nous confirme que c'est bien son humain d'origine qui est un des réceptacles de Xehanort...

- Comme Isa. Et la seconde personne ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre : un portail des ténèbres s'ouvrit devant eux. Auron apparut aussitôt, suivi par un homme borgne d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris veinés d'argent attachés en une queue de cheval. Léon ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ses retrouvailles avec Ellone à la Cité du Crépuscule, qui étaient teintées de cette étrange irréalité. Pourquoi ? Il rangea sa pierre de polissage et entendit les échos de leur discussion, qui firent rire Aerith :

- Meilleur que moi au combat alors que nous ne manions pas les mêmes armes ? Je demande à voir.

- Peuh ! Tu ne ferais pas un pli sous mes balles ! rétorqua Xigbar. La nénette, tu la coucherais facilement, mais pas moi !

- … Heureusement que tu parles de te battre et pas d'autre chose. Je ne suis pas certain que son compagnon apprécierait que tu « la couches », fit Auron, tout en désignant du menton un Léon perplexe.

- … Hein ? Oh ! Non, elle est trop jeune pour moi, s'esclaffa Xigbar.

- De qui êtes-vous en train de parler ?

Il regretta presque sa question lorsque la dernière personne sortit du couloir des ténèbres; une silhouette familière, des pas qu'il aurait reconnus n'importe où. De même que ce visage... Son cœur s'oublia au sein de sa poitrine émue, alors qu'il la regardait avancer vers lui. Un rêve... Une pure hallucination. Pourtant, sa bouche voulait y croire :

- … Linoa ?

Celle-ci lui sourit; Auron et Xigbar avaient interrompu leur discussion pour les fixer. Le Simili n'avait même pas le « cœur » à se moquer gentiment d'eux. Il sentait à quel point ces deux-là avaient énormément souffert. Que leurs retrouvailles étaient juste... exceptionnelles. Chargées d'émotions diverses.

Léon fit un pas, puis deux... mais ce fut elle qui lui tomba dans les bras, comme lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée de la cryogénisation au Mausolée d'Esthar. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher celle du Lunatic Pandora, mais là, c'était comme si. C'était aussi comme si quatre cents ans venaient d'être effacés en un coup de baguette, là, en cet instant. Tremblant, Léon serrait celle qu'il aimait contre lui en ne cessant de murmurer « Tu es là... Tu es là... », respirait le parfum de ses cheveux. Ça aussi, ça lui avait cruellement manqué, de même que le goût de sa peau et de ses lèvres...

Quant à la jeune Sorcière, elle ne soufflait mot; elle caressait juste ses cheveux et pleurait contre son torse. Plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Oh non, elle s'en faisait le serment ! S'il fallait qu'elle vende son âme de Sorcière pour cela, elle le ferait ! Aerith avait entraîné Xigbar à l'écart pour lui parler, tandis qu'Auron s'éloignait en silence, comme à son habitude.

À demi mots, elle lui avoua qu'ils seraient bientôt parents; un hoquet de stupeur jaillit de la gorge de Léon, qui serra davantage sa compagne contre lui et lâcha en un souffle :

- Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais... et je reprends mon nom dès à présent.

- … Ton nom ?

- Oui. En renaissant ici, j'ai abandonné « Squall » pour me faire appeler Léon lorsque j'ai vu ma mère mourir sous mes yeux, il y a vingt ans, pour nous sauver des sans-cœur...

Le cœur de Linoa se serra; Auron lui avait raconté l'histoire du Jardin Radieux au cours d'une soirée à Ajito alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tendre, elle caressa la joue du jeune homme qui avait laissé pousser un peu ses cheveux et lui murmura :

- Maintenant, nous resterons ensemble coûte que coûte. Nous avons toujours honoré notre promesse de nous retrouver. Cette fois, c'est définitif.

* * *

(1) : du vieil anglais « wiccian », qui signifie pratiquer la magie, ensorceler et du latin « anima, ae, f », qui veut dire littéralement « souffle de vie ».

(2) : Deneh est le prénom de sa femme. Naerys et Seto, ce sont les noms que j'ai trouvés pour les rejetons de notre fauve. Pour « Naerys », je n'ai pas fait exprès pour la référence à Game Of Thrones, avec Naerys Targaryen, qui est un personnage de l'histoire que l'on n'a jamais croisé, mais qui existe bel et bien.


	5. Tisseuse de dons

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 4, le dernier avant l'épilogue. Merci à Suzuka-san pour son assiduité à me lire ;) !  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Tisseuse de dons

_Quel ciel magnifique... même si je ne reconnais aucune étoile._

C'est la réflexion que se fit Linoa alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la voûte céleste et qu'elle contenait un soupir discret. Assise sur un des murets d'une rue où de jolies maisons invitaient à s'y arrêter, la jeune femme attendait Squall. Il était parti faire une ronde dans la ville après lui avoir expliqué qu'en ce moment, ils étaient touchés par des attaques de sans-cœur assez coriaces. Il lui avait montré une photo d'une de ces créatures dont lui avait parlé Auron... et Linoa avait frémi malgré elle.

D'ailleurs là, rien que d'y repenser, son corps réagit de nouveau... et il sursauta carrément lorsqu'une voix moqueuse s'éleva derrière elle :

- Si tu flippes de sortir comme ça la nuit, je te conseille de rentrer, poulette.

Énervée, elle se retourna et le houspilla :

- Je ne suis pas une poulette. Veuillez arrêter avec ça !

- Tant que tu ne me tutoieras pas, je continuerai, rétorqua l'Archer avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, alors qu'il se dépendait d'un lampadaire situé un peu à l'écart avec agilité.

Surprise, Linoa ne sut quoi lui répondre; il fallait dire aussi que la grâce inhumaine des mouvements du Simili l'avait quelque peu impressionnée... Xigbar parut s'en rendre compte, car tout en fixant les étoiles, lui lâcha :

- C'est ça d'avoir le pouvoir de jouer avec l'espace... J'en fais ce que j'en veux.

- Oh... C'est ça, votre...

Lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils avec un air mécontent, la jeune Sorcière se reprit très vite :

- … ton « essence »...

_Bon, sang, j'ai déjà du mal de tutoyer Auron, alors lui... Dire qu'avant, je n'hésitais pas autant !_

Oui, mais c'était avant. Quand elle était insouciante... Avant qu'Hyne ne lui fasse subir ce sommeil de quatre-cents ans... Avant qu'Ultimécia ne décide de prendre son corps pour hôte, et...

- Hé ho, je te cause. Tu es avec moi, là ?

- … Oui, oui. Pardon..., marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, tandis qu'il lui répétait :

- Oui. Chaque Simili a son arme et son pouvoir. Moi, c'est l'espace. Mes armes, ce sont ces sortes d'arbalètes-uzis...

- La mienne, la voici, fit-elle, avant d'utiliser un de ses dons de Sorcière pour l'invoquer, le poignet droit tendu devant elle.

Pour la faire disparaître tout en la sachant près d'elle, Linoa avait trouvé la solution par pur hasard; c'était à force de la cogner dans les murs et les objets sans le faire exprès qu'elle avait senti sa magie réagir. Bon, au début, elle avait angoissé. Elle avait cru avoir détruit son arme par accident ! Et même si celle-ci était encombrante, elle en avait besoin ! Heureusement, alors que la panique montait en elle, le Rotator était revenu. Par la suite, Linoa avait compris comment « l'appeler » puis « le renvoyer » : elle devait concentrer sa magie et lui donner des ordres clairs. Il ne suffisait pas de le désirer très fort, car contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, la volonté ne faisait pas tout.

Elle vit le Simili lorgner son arme avec intensité; gênée, elle ne dit rien cependant. Il passa un doigt sur les deux disques superposés et marmonna :

- C'est une arme de bonne facture, mais... non. Non, non et non. Pour ce que tu veux faire, et vu ton style de combat, ça ne va pas du tout.

- Où pourrais-je m'en procurer une, alors ? J'ai perdu la mienne, que j'ai déjà eu un mal fou à obtenir ! Celle-ci, je l'ai trouvée sur Rhéa...

- Je sais. Moi, je peux t'en dénicher une. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps, parce que l'artisan qui en fabrique est sur un monde éloigné...

La jeune Sorcière le dévisagea avec un air stupéfait.

- Tu ferais ça... pour moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien ta détermination, ta force. Tu as les tripes d'aller au combat même lorsque c'est perdu d'avance... Je l'ai senti. J'aime bien, ça.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, intervint Squall/Léon.

Il marcha jusqu'à eux après avoir regardé autour de lui; Linoa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait gardé ses réflexes de SeeD. Xigbar croisa les bras et le fixa avec neutralité.

- Encore heureux que tu connaisses ta bonne femme.

- Je ne suis pas « sa bonne femme »... Tu es vraiment un...

- Un macho ? Un con ? Vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas de l'entendre, ricana Xigbar. Mais je suis bien plus respectueux que la plupart des hommes, même si j'ai un langage assez limite...

- Savez-vous qu'il y a sept ans, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : vous démolir, ainsi que vos pairs ? lui dit Squall avec le plus grand sérieux.

L'Archer eut un long sifflement, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, puis soupira.

- Oui. Il faut comprendre que tout comme mon humain, j'étais un peu quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai été libéré de son joug à ma mort. Bon, ça m'arrangeait aussi d'oublier... De toute façon, gamin, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis de votre côté, et ce n'est pas près de changer.

Il fixa le ciel de nouveau.

- J'aime ce monde, que cela vous plaise ou non. Tenez-vous-le pour dit.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se releva et les planta là en sifflotant. Une fois qu'il eut tourné le coin de rue qu'il avait emprunté, Linoa invita Squall à s'installer à côté d'elle, comme elle adorait le faire autrefois. Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'attira contre lui après lui avoir obéi. Juste pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, sa bonne odeur de violettes... Sentir qu'elle était là. Que ce n'était pas un rêve.

X

XXX

X

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Un vent léger s'engouffra dans les meurtrières des murs entourant la forteresse; il venait jouer ensuite sa sérénade dans les ouvertures béantes laissées par des fenêtres brisées, ou des couloirs comme ceux qui menaient vers le bureau d'Ansem le Sage ou la salle de l'Ordinateur.

C'est avec inquiétude que Squall observait Linoa et ses réactions. L'endroit était encore sous le joug des ténèbres, même si d'après Merlin, Aerith était en train de régler la question avec d'autres personnes. Il n'avait pas souhaité lui en dire davantage. La jeune Sorcière posa une main sur la pierre froide et érodée par les ans et les combats. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte du bureau d'Ansem le Sage.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien..., avoua-t-elle en un murmure au bout d'un moment.

- As-tu des vertiges ? Mal au ventre... ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Linoa leva vers lui un regard amusé.

- Le bébé va bien, moi aussi. Non... C'est plus l'impression d'être espionnée. D'être... appelée par quelque chose.

- Tu m'inquiètes..., fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. La dernière fois que tu as éprouvé ces sensations, c'était des signes avant-coureurs de possession...

- Là, c'est différent, insista-t-elle. Je ne saurais te dire en quoi...

Elle s'adossa au mur et fut surprise par la fraîcheur des pierres qui le composaient. Elle s'attendait à la froideur du métal, vu que le couloir était construit avec les deux matériaux. Elle n'était pas très attentive à son environnement, là... Si elle ne regardait pas contre quoi elle s'appuyait ou ce qu'elle touchait, ça n'allait plus...

- Désolée. Je pense que je ne rentrerai pas dans le bureau de ce Ansem le Sage. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à y faire.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Dehors. Vers les remparts, sur le balcon que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure.

- Celui où le sol se dérobe par endroits ?

- C'est cela. Je ferai attention, lui promit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, mais se dépêcha de quitter le couloir en marchant d'un pas pressé. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, mais était incapable de déterminer d'où venait cette sensation. Si elle ne se perdait pas dans ce dédale infernal, ce serait un miracle. Elle pesta contre Ansem le Sage. Question plan de bâtiments, il était aussi tordu que son père ! Le manoir de Deling City était gentillet cependant...

La jeune Sorcière se servit des courants d'air et de leur symphonie lugubre pour retrouver la sortie, même si marcher toute seule dans ces couloirs à moitié métalliques ne la rassurait guère. Néanmoins, les sans-cœur n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir : la nouvelle arme qu'elle avait était stupéfiante. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait nommée « Tronçonneur », au niveau de l'ajustement des pièces et de l'empennage, mais par contre, le dessin était complètement différent : il se limitait à deux ailes blanches et elles formaient comme un arc sur laquelle était posée une réplique d'épée. La jeune femme l'avait baptisé « Angélique ». Xigbar ne s'était pas fichu d'elle, vraiment...

Bientôt, Linoa se retrouva sur le petit balcon. Alors qu'elle regardait où mettre les pieds, elle avisa une jeune femme accoudée à la pierre qui servait de rambarde. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et elle portait un haut en cuir noir ainsi qu'un short renforcé par une traîne qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Un de ses pieds chaussé d'une basket noire et blanche tapait contre la pierre négligemment.

Lorsque l'inconnue se retourna, Linoa remarqua les deux boucles d'oreille en forme de larmes à ses lobes, ses yeux à l'étrange couleur lie-de-vin et l'air triste de son visage. Elle lui dit, embarrassée :

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

- Vous ne me gênez pas, ce n'est rien, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Linoa vint à côté d'elle pour fixer l'horizon d'un air songeur. Elle entendit l'inconnue soupirer de mélancolie – enfin, c'était son interprétation suite à ses premières impressions en la voyant.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier dans ce château ?

- Non... Pas vraiment. Squall, enfin Léon, si...

- Ah...

La jeune Sorcière sentit le regard curieux de l'autre femme sur elle et le lui rendit, intriguée. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, hésitante, puis lui dit :

- Tu es Linoa...

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, non gênée par le tutoiement soudain. Et...

- Tifa, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu peux me dire « tu ».

- Hm...

Tifa Lockheart... Squall lui avait brièvement parlé d'elle. Elle était souvent avec un autre guerrier du Jardin Radieux, Cloud...

- Pourquoi tu es venue là ? Tu ne te sentais pas bien ? s'enquit Tifa avec un air soucieux.

- Non, enfin... En vérité, je suis sortie parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise, lui expliqua Linoa, en se frottant un bras.

- C'est compréhensible. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses terribles ici.

Linoa hocha la tête. Elle se surprit à désirer sonder le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle frémit en percevant la force de ce dernier, que ce soit pour se barricader devant les autres ou pour tout donner, au contraire. Elle ferma les yeux et avec prudence, lui demanda :

- Tu es au courant pour toutes ces histoires de Princesse.

- Oui, je le suis. D'après Aerith, j'en suis une aussi, même si je ne me trouve pas... digne de cette tâche, grimaça-t-elle.

- Oh... Pourtant, si elle te le dit, c'est qu'elle a raison, lui souffla la jeune Sorcière. Tu as des capacités particulières ?

- À part très bien me battre, non... Enfin... je ne crois pas.

Tifa fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

- En fait, je me bats bien parce que je suis capable de « sentir » l'énergie qui les anime. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, mais du coup, je peux mieux programmer mes attaques en fonction de ça...

- Tu ne crois pas que cela mériterait d'être approfondi ? lui demanda Linoa avec douceur.

Tifa ferma les yeux, songeuse.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas qui pourrait m'aider à faire ça, par contre...

- Auron, peut-être, lui proposa Linoa.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses lorsque le chant d'un oiseau se fit entendre à quelques pas d'elles. Une hirondelle venait de se poser au sol, ce qui intrigua Linoa. Ces oiseaux n'avaient pas ce comportement-là, d'habitude... À la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une hirondelle. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en oiseaux...

- Oh, j'y pense ! fit soudainement la jeune combattante.

Linoa se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

- J'ai remarqué que la plupart de mes attaques utilisaient l'énergie potentielle de l'eau... Enfin, des molécules d'eau. Je ne manipule pas du tout l'élément, hein. En fait... Je transforme l'eau en énergie pour le combat... Enfin, je crois...

Elle fixa Linoa avec gravité.

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre compte de ça avant notre rencontre ? On dirait que tu as fait bien plus que lire dans mon cœur...

- Euh... C'est un de mes dons, et... Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète..., bredouilla la jeune Sorcière, atrocement gênée.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Tifa avec un sourire sincère. Tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Puis... Disons que tu m'as apporté une certaine lumière en ouvrant mon cœur comme ça.

La voix de Squall interrompit leur échange au plus grand soulagement de la jeune Sorcière.

- Linoa ?

- Oui, je suis là !

- Je vais vous laisser, fit Tifa avec un nouveau sourire.

Elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste non sans saluer Squall au passage. Ce dernier, perplexe, avisa alors la mine de sa compagne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air pâle...

- Si, si, fit-elle en se secouant la tête. Et si nous nous rendions chez Merlin ? Je crois qu'il nous a invités à prendre le thé.

- Oh... Oui, en effet, grimaça-t-il tout en regardant l'horizon. Il ne doit pas être loin de dix-sept heures en plus...

La jeune Sorcière acquiesça, non sans éprouver une certaine inquiétude au sujet de Tifa. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler au magicien... Elle prit cette résolution, qui lui parut sage.

X

XXX

X

Linoa souffla sur sa tisane avec prudence et grimaça. Elle devait vraiment boire ça ? Elle avait horreur du réglisse et de la camomille... Squall, qui était assis à côté d'elle à la petite table ronde de Merlin, la fixa avec inquiétude. Prise par une nouvelle nausée, la jeune femme finit par capituler et but quelques gorgées chaudes sous les yeux d'un magicien attentif. Il lui avait préparé ça – il y avait d'autres herbes aussi, mais elle avait oublié leur nom - parce que depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la Forteresse, la jeune Sorcière avait eu envie de vomir. La grossesse, évidemment...

- Il faut tout boire, Linoa, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

Pâle, Linoa s'exécuta; la dernière gorgée, elle faillit la recracher. Son estomac se souleva... mais consentit à garder ce qu'elle avait péniblement avalé. Elle baissa la tête et attendit que ça passe. Au bout de quelques minutes, heureusement, elle retrouva des couleurs. Squall posa une main sur son ventre, et elle eut un petit rire :

- Vu comme ces nausées sont importantes, ce sera un garçon.

- J'ai entendu que c'était les filles qui provoquaient cela..., fit Squall avec circonspection et son sérieux habituel.

- Elle plaisante, Léon, lui assura Merlin avec un sourire amusé.

Le jeune homme darda son regard sur lui et le corrigea :

- Squall, s'il vous plaît.

- Ah oui, oui, c'est vrai... Mais bon, tu es toujours ce jeune homme que je connais, solennel et un peu taciturne.

Squall grommela quelque chose en levant les yeux au ciel. Linoa eut un sourire.

- Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Sire Merlin ?

Ce dernier se lova un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et alluma sa pipe d'un claquement de doigts. Il en tira quelques bouffées vaporeuses avec lenteur, les yeux fermés. D'un ton un peu sentencieux, il répondit enfin à sa question :

- Eh bien, parce qu'il faut que je te parle de Pandore, voyons !

- … Le Lunatic Pandora ?

Linoa était perplexe. Merlin étouffa un petit rire... mais faillit s'étrangler en avalant par mégarde un peu de fumée. Il toussa, jeta sa pipe par terre et lâcha avec colère :

- Ah ! C'est pas vrai, ce tabac aura ma peau !

Léon, habitué aux sautes d'humeur du magicien, laissa couler tout en serrant la main de sa compagne pour la rassurer. Elle s'était tendue dès qu'elle l'avait vu commencer à s'énerver. Il reprit enfin son souffle, les fixa derrière ses lunettes rondes et marmonna :

- De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ? Ah ! Oui, Pandore... Non, pas le monolithe où tu as été cryogénisée, Linoa, mais de Pandore, une divinité en quelque sorte. D'ailleurs, les scientifiques qui ont surnommé ton monolithe « Lunatic Pandora », je pense qu'ils ont dû s'inspirer des légendes qui concernent Pandore...

- Je suis tout ouïe, le coupa la jeune Sorcière, qui désirait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse Pandore.

Merlin lui sourit.

- Donc tu ne connais pas le mythe de Pandore... Sur beaucoup de mondes dans cet univers, et même dans d'autres univers que j'ai visités – pourtant très différents de celui-là...

Squall toussota pour le ramener au sujet principal. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

- Patience, jeune homme, j'y viens. Donc, dans beaucoup de croyances, Pandore est une femme. La première femme créée par les dieux. On dit aussi que c'est une divinité mineure. Vous savez tout comme moi que d'une histoire à l'autre, ça change...

Il fixa sa pipe avec regret par terre. D'un coup de baguette, il l'appela à lui et entreprit de la rallumer pour en tirer quelques bouffées avec prudence.

- Pandore apprit beaucoup de choses. Elle était très habile de ses mains, donc elle savait tisser, coudre. Elle était très belle, à ce que l'on disait, et assez douée pour la musique. Je ne me souviens plus quels dieux lui ont enseigné tout ceci, il faudrait demander à Zeus. Le Colisée de l'Olympe concentre les royaumes des dieux hellénistiques. Il y a d'autres mondes qui abritent des panthéons, mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

- Les dieux existent donc vraiment ? souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Oui. Ce sont des êtres à part, comme les Simili le sont, et même l'espèce humaine. Chaque « espèce », qu'elle soit plus évoluée qu'une autre ou non, a sa place et son rôle.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Pandore était très curieuse. Elle fut offerte à un roi issu d'une ville située aux alentours de l'arène du Colisée, là où s'affrontent les héros de divers mondes, d'ailleurs. Au sein de cette arène, il y a deux portes cachées : une qui mène à l'Olympe, le royaume des dieux « du dessus », et une autre qui mène à l'Hadès, le royaume des Enfers, de la Mort et des dieux souterrains.

La flamme de la pipe frôla ses moustaches. D'un geste négligent, Merlin y remédia, tandis que Linoa s'amusait de plus en plus de ses manières loufoques bien qu'elle était tenue en haleine par son récit.

- Quand elle fut donnée à ce roi, on lui remit une boîte. Zeus lui interdit de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, elle céda à la tentation pendant un soir où son mari était absent. Lorsqu'elle y toucha, on dit que tous les malheurs de la terre se répandirent dans le monde : la peur, la tristesse, la déchéance, la colère... Zeus la lui fit refermer avant que l'espoir ne s'échappe de cette boîte.

La jeune Sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je comprends pourquoi on a surnommé le monolithe d'Hyne « Lunatic Pandora » ! Il n'a causé que des malheurs et des Fléaux !

- C'est exact... Quant à toi...

Merlin la fixa par-dessous ses lunettes. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme déglutit.

- Quoi ?

- Pandore signifie dans une langue très ancienne « tous les dons ». On dit aussi que l'Espoir qui est contenu dans cette boîte porte le nom de Lumière.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

- N'as-tu pas remarqué ce que tu faisais avec ton second don ?

Linoa le fixa avec perplexité.

- Tu sondes le cœur des gens, mais pas que. Lorsque tu arrives quelque part, que tu rencontres des personnes, tu les révèles en quelque sorte. Tu déterres la Lumière qui est en eux.

- … Non, non, je ne crois pas que...

- Oh que si. Tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu l'as fait pour bon nombre de gens, la détrompa Squall avec une voix douce.

- Tout à l'heure... j'ai discuté avec Tifa. Elle a changé d'attitude lorsque je lui ai posé quelques questions. Elle a semblé... se réveiller. Enfin, c'était étrange..., marmonna-t-elle. Donc à elle aussi, j'ai révélé sa Lumière ?

- Possible, fit Merlin avec un rire. Longtemps, elle s'est considérée comme étant la « Lumière » de Cloud. Ça a été vrai un temps... mais il a gâché toutes ses chances, y compris à sa réincarnation, soupira-t-il.

Il ajouta juste après :

- Le monde où tu as été chercher Xigbar, Rhéa, était vu aussi comme une boîte de Pandore par ses habitants.

- Oui, il me l'a dit, lui révéla-t-elle.

- Alors, tu vois, lui fit Squall avec un sourire.

- Je me doute que tu dois digérer tout cela. Ta grossesse, même si elle n'en est qu'à ses débuts, te fragilise aussi... Je te suggère d'aller te reposer un peu.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, fit Linoa, tout en se relevant de sa chaise avec lenteur.

Habituée aux bouleversements depuis son « réveil », elle n'était pas trop chamboulée, cependant. Elle eut un soupir et accepta le bras que Squall lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui. Merlin les regarda avec un petit sourire, bien qu'il demeurât songeur. Il se demandait si toutes les Princesses – toutes catégories confondues – seraient prêtes avant que Xehanort ne leur tombe dessus...

Il en doutait de plus en plus.


	6. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Bien, c'est l'épilogue. Merci à Suzuka-san pour sa review, ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs anonymes :).  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur les toits où – disait-on, tous les chats étaient gris. La lumière lunaire du Jardin Radieux était si éclatante cependant qu'elle invalidait cette théorie. Linoa put le constater alors que du balcon de la chambre où elle et Squall dormaient, au sein de la maison de ce dernier, elle fixait les étoiles avec une certaine mélancolie.

Ce qui était étrange aussi, c'était de ressentir les autres Princesses d'Âme à distance, même celles dont les dons ne s'étaient pas réveillés encore. Elle baissa ses yeux bruns sur ses mains. À son annulaire gauche brillait une bague en argent...

Squall l'avait redemandé en fiançailles il y a quelques heures plus tôt, dans la soirée. Peu importait pour lui qu'il se fût passé quatre-cents ans, qu'il se soit réincarné et pas elle. Peu importait qu'elle portât son enfant issue de son autre vie à lui... Pour lui, rien ne comptait plus que d'être auprès de sa bien-aimée.

_Pour moi non plus, rien n'a plus d'importance._

Linoa savait plus que tout que beaucoup de couples n'étaient pas éternels. Le sien aurait pu voler en éclat à cause de l'acte d'Hyne... Il n'en avait rien été, heureusement. Ni elle, ni Squall n'avaient été pris de doutes engrangés par la distance et le désespoir assez fort pour briser ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Oh, ils connaîtraient certainement d'autres instants difficiles; ils se disputeraient aussi à l'avenir... mais quel couple ne traversait-il pas ces moments de crise, pour mieux être soudé par la suite ?

Les bras du jeune guerrier entourèrent la taille gracile de la Sorcière. Elle lui souffla :

- Je repense à ce monde, Rhéa. Il m'intrigue... Il ressemble à Gaïa sur beaucoup de points, j'ai l'impression. Je me demande si le sort de Sommeil a été levé sur ce monde...

- Je l'ignore. D'après Xigbar, il y a aussi au moins un Simili Maître. Pendant le temps où il était coincé sur ce monde, il a senti quelques fois sa présence. Malgré ses talents de limier, il n'a jamais réussi à le localiser.

- Je suppose que si quelqu'un revient sur Rhéa, c'est en vaisseau Gummi ?

- En effet... Ou alors, ce seront des Élus de la Keyblade.

Linoa pivota vers lui avec un sourire. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, entoura son cou avec ses bras et lui demanda :

- Suis-je ta Lumière ?

- Comment oses-tu en douter ? souffla-t-il, choqué.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un frisson langoureux parcourut l'échine du guerrier, qui ne résista pas plus longtemps et lui retourna le baiser avec passion. Il la serra contre lui, puis finit par la saisir aux hanches pour la transporter à l'intérieur lorsque leurs caresses se firent plus insistantes. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'iris ambré teinté d'amusement posé sur eux, appartenant à un Archer qui était perché sur un toit proche. Puis il détourna le regard et s'assit plus confortablement, une jambe pendante et l'autre ramenée contre son torse.

Quelqu'un se plaça à côté de lui en silence après être apparu de nulle part. Xigbar ne bougea pas.

- Tu es retourné tout seul sur Rhéa...

- Oui. Je voulais essayer de localiser le Simili que tu as ressenti.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai une vague idée de son identité, fit l'Archer.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Elle a failli faire partie de l'Organisation, mais a refusé.

Auron arqua un sourcil surpris.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle va faire, mais c'est son monde natal. Elle est folle... au sens littéral, je ne plaisante pas.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant d'entendre cela..., lui fit remarquer Auron.

- Je sais.

Les deux hommes fixèrent la voûte céleste. Xigbar grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. l'Errant tourna son regard vers lui, perplexe.

- C'est rien... J'ai mal là où est censé se trouver le cœur émotionnel.

- Tu as des pincements ?

- Oui... Ça a commencé quand vous êtes arrivés sur Rhéa pour venir me chercher, même si je ne suis pas idiot. Vous ignoriez que j'étais là-bas. C'est Linoa qui avait quelque chose à faire sans savoir quoi.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça, concéda Auron.

Xigbar eut un rictus.

- J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir ce qu'éprouvait Braig quand il était avec Dilan et Aeleus, et qu'ils étaient chargés de la protection du Jardin Radieux. Avant que Xehanort ne vienne foutre le bordel, quoi.

- Oh, je vois..., fit Auron avec un sourire.

- On dirait que ça t'amuse.

- Oui, un peu. Connaissant ta réputation, même de loin.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, grommela l'Archer, presque vexé.

L'Errant rit. Presque tous les membres de l'Organisation avaient été retrouvés. Il ne manquait plus que Demyx... Larxene, elle, était sur Spira. Nooj, du moins sa réincarnation, veillait sur elle, et normalement, Quistis et Ellone devaient les avoir rejoints...

Un frisson le gagna; il sentit qu'il fallait profiter de cet instant comme de ceux à venir. Au loin, une étoile sembla apparaître dans le velours de la voûte céleste, même si c'était avec hésitation. Sa lumière vacilla, mais elle finit par se stabiliser. De nouveau, un monde venait de naître.

Ou bien d'émerger des Ténèbres. Tout comme l'Espoir brillait dans les cœurs de chacun, symboles de boîtes de Pandore.


End file.
